Teen Adlock
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: Irene and Sherlock meet in high school, Irene has liked him for a while, will Sherlock return the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Irene dragged her grey jumper over her head pulling it down to cover her white shirt and grey and blue tie knotted neatly. Looking in the mirror to make sure her grey skirt was comfortably in place, and her grey socks were pulled up to her knees, sliding into her black shoes she grabbed her backpack making sure it had her books in for the day grabbing her keys and running out the door. Irene walked down the many roads that led to her school taking as many short cuts as possible to make sure she wasn't late for school. Irene walked up towards the gates of her school; she looked up from the floor as she nearly collided with the chest of another pupil. Irene looked up and gasped quietly, every time she saw him he made her heart speed up and she would feel incredibly dizzy. The boy's hands still grasped her arms to keep her steady, looking down at her silently. As always Irene thought 'th…thank you, Sherlock isn't it?' The boy in front of her with the curls of ink stared down at her remaining silent.

Irene nodded looking back down at her shoes, the boy never spoke to anyone but the teachers, and then it was only to correct them. Irene really enjoyed listening to his baritone voice as it always sent tingles down her spine, nice tingles she always enjoyed the tingles. 'Yes' Irene's head snapped back up to look at Sherlock, 'Pardon?' Irene searched the boys eyes 'Yes my name is Sherlock' Irene grinned trying not to show the shiver that went involuntarily down her spine. 'I'm Irene' she said quietly 'I know' she frowned 'I'm in most your classes' he smiled down at her, Irene stared in fascination she had never seen a smile as perfect and captivating as the boys in front of her 'oh…' Sherlock laughed slightly at the bemused expression on Irene's face 'we both have Mrs Nesbitt for registration…'Sherlock looked down at his watch '…and were running late' he stepped around Irene but when he realized the young girl was standing still staring at the space he had just left, he frowned questioningly and gently grasped her wrist pulling her in the direction of the doors.

Irene followed silently letting him lead her through the maze of corridors till they eventually reached E104 their registration room but as she looked through the glass on the door she flinched slightly, she always hated registration Mrs Nesbitt was a push over the class could do anything they wanted for the forty minutes they were there for, she rarely took a register and never reprimanded anyone. Irene started to pull herself out of Sherlock's grasp stepping away from the door hoping to skip registration knowing it was a Friday they all had morning head assembly, and Mrs James never seemed to notice when people slipped quietly through the back fire doors and sat in the back rows. Sherlock frowned as he felt the young girl pull back frightfully, Sherlock turned to look at her 'please…I can't…I don't want to go in there' Sherlock frowned further, he understood how bad the class could get but….then he realised he rarely even saw Irene during registration. 'It's okay you don't have to go in there if you don't wish to.' The girl seemed to relax, Sherlock moved towards her slowly guiding her back down the corridor they just came down to a quiet stair well that was never used, sliding under the old stair case pulling Irene behind him moving over to sit on a pile of old gym clothes that had been abandoned there, tugging Irene's small body down with him.

Irene sighed with relief as she curled up on the clothes, closing her eyes bringing her hands up to cover her face. Sherlock stayed quiet next to her till the bell rang ten minutes later, calling all students to the assembly hall. Irene began to stand wearily, but Sherlock pulled her back down shaking his head. Irene sat back down making herself comfortable by pulling off her backpack turning to look at Sherlock, 'why are you helping me?' Sherlock stayed quiet for a while before answering 'I understand.' He knew he didn't have to explain any further to Irene because he saw the switch in her mind that told her that he knew, he had realized it all without needing to be told. She nodded curling further into herself. Sherlock saw this as a defensive move and hoped that he hadn't upset the young woman any further by letting her know that she hadn't hid it as well as she thought, but he wasn't everyone else, they all still believed her façade. After several minutes of silence Irene turned to Sherlock and thanked him. He smiled starting to stand, offering Irene his hand to pull her up. She smiled in thanks pulling her back onto her shoulder as they both began to walk up the two flights of stairs towards S209 where they both had Chemistry with Mrs Eyres.

Sherlock enjoyed Chemistry; it was the only lesson where he didn't contradict the teacher constantly. Irene moved closer to Sherlock timidly, not wanting for him to leave her side because of the fear of what would come but Irene always sat with her friend Mary every lesson, but Mary was as helpful with the situation as her other friends. Sherlock seemed to understand her and she wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. Irene turned to Sherlock as they reached the class room earlier than the other students as they were still sat in the assembly hall listening to Mrs James talk about the new success' of the football team or the hockey team or some other team Irene didn't really care to hear about. 'Sherlock…?' Sherlock turned to Irene who stood beside him leaning against the clinically white walls 'yes Irene?' 'can…can I sit with you in there…I mean you don't…it doesn't matter it was a stupid idea anyway.' Irene turned away slightly kicking herself for even opening her mouth to ask him, 'yes' Sherlock said looking down at his well shined shoes. 'What?' Irene turned back to look at him, 'yes you may sit with me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and Irene's Chemistry class flew by pretty quickly, for Sherlock especially as he flew through the sheet on Polymers and Monomers eventually turning to watch Irene finish her own worksheet pointing out and explaining her mistakes to her. Irene would grumble at first before laughing quietly under her breath. The bell eventually rang which ended with Sherlock and Irene both parting ways, Sherlock had Music with Mr Charlesworth and Irene had Art and Design with Mrs Cook, Irene turned to Sherlock after they had left the room catching his arm, 'may…may we meet for lunch?' Irene winced _stupid stupid stupid _'I don't tend to eat at lunch…' 'No, No of course. I'm sorry' Irene quickly turned walking in the direction of the open stair well leading to third floor, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest the way it always did when Sherlock was near her, her face was flushed as she repeated the 'rejection' in her head, each time she repeated it her heart ached a little more. Half way down the corridor she felt a tug on her arm turning her around, she wasn't in the mood for an argument with those stuck up cows in her year. The ones who always slated her, made her feel worthless, but the moment she turned to tell them where to go she met the blue eyes that were engraved into her mind. 'Sherlock?' he loosed his grip on her arm the minute he got her attention 'You could join me where we were this morning at lunch, if you like?' he spoke so quietly that Irene barely heard him. A smile lit up her face 'really?' he nodded quickly before walking away in the opposite direction, Irene watched him go a smile lit up her face before turning and hurrying towards the stairs leading to Art and Design.

Irene found that the classes she had before lunch dragged, Art and Design was boring as usual then she had Geography with Mrs Collier who she found even more boring than Mrs Cook. The woman never shut up, she didn't stop speaking about her life. She wasn't surprised that the whole class herself included were barely scraping passes; she couldn't help but wonder what Sherlock's grade was like. The minute the bell rang for the end of class Irene was the first out the door, having had her bag packed for the last thirty minutes; it wasn't like Mrs Collier would notice. Irene headed straight for the unused stair well her and Sherlock had hidden in that morning making sure no one was watching her she slid through the door, she wasn't surprised to find Sherlock already there. She stood awkwardly by the door for a few minutes watching him. 'You can sit down Ms Adler' Irene jumped walking over to sit next to him on the pile of old gym clothes, she was pretty sure no one knew these even existed anymore, plus the school badge looked really old and different on these. Irene sat in silence waiting for Sherlock to begin the conversation

After fifteen minutes Irene got bored of waiting and decided to speak, her nervousness taking over as she opened her mouth meaning her words came out whispered 'so how was class?' she kept her head bowed blushing slightly. Sherlock huffed looking up to start one of his long winded explanations which he usually gave his friend John, but stopped when he saw her rosy red cheeks. Sherlock frowned continuing to stare at Irene, his staring making Irene's blush increase. 'Why Miss Adler has your cheeks gone red?' This made Irene's blush increase further 'I…I haven't' Sherlock huffed again 'don't lie to me' Irene refused to look up from her hands 'I don't know' her whisper was even quieter than before. Sherlock started to think, there were only three reasons why Irene's cheeks could flush that colour. The cold was one answer but to Sherlock this old stair well felt pretty warm due to the old radiators behind the stack of old gym cloths, she was experiencing embarrassment which Sherlock thought wasn't right because there has been nothing for her to be embarrassed about, and the other reason which surely it can't be was she was experiencing some sort of sexual attraction. But seen as she hadn't been like this when she walked in and there was only him sat in here with her that was impossible.

Irene shyly looked up after a few minutes of silence, what was Sherlock thinking? Surely he couldn't figure her out, it wasn't possible. But what if all the things Anderson had said while in Religious Studies was true, what if Sherlock really could deduce people with one glance. If so then she may have lost any chance of ever becoming his friend, or more. Irene looked back down feeling her heart beat painfully in her chest; she couldn't lose his friendship after only gaining his attention for one day. He was already making an impact of the life of hell she lived at school, showing her ways of staying out of the bully's site. She couldn't go back to the horrid gests thrown at her across the canteen or her food tray being slammed out her hands or being tripped in the corridor. She just couldn't, without realising it a small burning hot tear slid down her cheek as she thought about what would happen when Sherlock shunned her too. It wouldn't…shouldn't make her feel as sad and alone as it did.

Sherlock looked up at Irene when the tear fell, this made him frown more. Why was the girl crying? There wasn't anything to be sad about; this was why humans confused him so much. Emotions ran wild within the normal human brain, none that he understood, let alone felt himself. Well until he met her today, he felt a small ache begin to form in his chest at the site of her crying. He felt his body automatically move closer to her before awkwardly placing his arms around her small body holding her gently. His mind was racing faster than before, shouting at him for the sentimentality of the situation.


End file.
